Can't You Hear the Rain?
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall Knight was born deaf. Logan Mitchel is always by his side. Kogan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't You Hear the Rain?**

Summary: Kendall Knight was born deaf. Logan Mitchel is always by his side. Kogan AU.

"Talking"

"_Signing"_

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight: born 7 pounds 8 ounces. He seemed like a normal newborn. But his mother and father knew right away that something was wrong. He wouldn't look over if they called his name, their neighbors barking dog didn't make him flinch, and he wouldn't react to their voices.<p>

When they took him to the hospital, the doctor told them the news.

"Your son is deaf."

It came as quite a shock to the Knight family. Their only son, their pride and joy, couldn't hear.

"There are surgeries we can perform, but only once he's older." The doctor told them.

Jen Knight loved her baby boy with all her heart. She was willing to take care of him and love him as any other child.

But Mr. Knight couldn't… no… **wouldn't** take care of a 'disabled kid' as he referred to Kendall.

"No Jen! He's going to need special treatment! It's going to get expensive! We don't have the money!" Mr. Knight argued.

"But honey! He's our son!" Jen begged.

"No. I… he's a disabled kid." He stated, looking down at the baby. Kendall just looked up at his father and smiled.

So one night, he packed up and left. Leaving Jen and Kendall Knight behind.

Jen struggled with raising Kendall by herself. But she did a great job.

She taught him sign language, even whilst learning herself. She taught him everything he knew and he even was able to start Kindergarten in the fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But the first day, kids weren't the nicest.

"Everyone this is Kendall Knight. He's a bit different than you all. He can't hear." The teacher told the class. "He has an interpreter, so you all can know what Kendall is saying."

Kendall stood next to his mother, an interpreter, and the teacher.

"_Hi. I'm Kendall." _Kendall signed.

"Kendall says hi." The man, Alex, interpreted.

"_I'm gonna go. Have a good day sweetie." _Jen kissed Kendall's head.

"Can you tell Kendall that he can sit here?" The teacher asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex turned to Kendall._ "You can sit there."_

"_Okay. Thank you." _Kendall signed back and walked over to the table.

"No you can't sit here!" A girl stated as Kendall pulled out his chair to sit. "You're weird!"

"_What did she say?"_ Kendall asked.

"_Nothing Kendall." _Alex told him.

"What a freak!" One kid screamed.

"Why is he doing that with his hands! He should just talk like everyone else!" Another yelled.

"_No tell me what they are saying!" _Kendall demanded.

"_It's nothing."_ Alex sighed.

More than once Kendall was hit in the head with paper balls and pencils.

"_Ow!" _Kendall signed and rubbed the back of his head as another pencil was thrown at him._ "Alex! Make them stop!"_ Kendall begged.

"_Okay"_ He signed and walked up to the teacher.

"Kids are throwing things at Kendall." Alex told her.

"That's awful. I'll try and fix things." She stated.

"Hey freak!" One yelled but Kendall just kept walking. "Hey I'm talking to you!" He grabbed Kendall's arm.

"_Oh were you talking to me?" _He asked with a smile.

"Why won't you talk like a normal kid!" The boy yelled.

"He can't!" Alex told him. _"Come on Kendall. Let's go eat lunch in the classroom." _The two went to the classroom.

As Kendall approached his seat he saw his notebook was covered with sharpie ink.

"_Freak? Weirdo? Why are they calling me these things?" _Kendall asked Alex with tears in his eyes.

"_They just don't understand." _Alex hugged him close.

Kendall didn't want to go back to school after that. Jen wished her son could have just one friend…

"_I'm not going back to school. I won't!" _Kendall told her.

"_But Kendall…" _Jen paused. _"Just try? For mama?" _She asked.

"_Fine." _Kendall gave in. The next few day of school gradually got better. Kendall learned to just ignore all the mean kids. Alex being by his side was nice.

But a few weeks later Alex suddenly had to move. And Kendall was without an interpreter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then a new family moved in to the house next door to the Knights.

Robert and Joanna Mitchel, along with their 6 year old son.

"Hi, I'm Jen. And this is Kendall." She introduced herself to the family.

"Hello. I'm Robert and this is my wife, Joanna. And… Hortense, come say hi to Ms. Knight and her son." Mr. Mitchel told the boy.

"Nonononono…" The small boy stated and hid behind Joanna's legs.

"Now Hortense, you don't want to meet Kendall? He's your age." She told him.

He walked over to Jen and Kendall, who was still hiding behind his mother.

"Hi…" Hortense whispered. But Kendall still hid. "Why didn't he look at me?" He asked.

"Oh… Kendall is deaf." Jen told the boy.

"Deaf?" Hortense looked over to his mother.

"It means he can't hear." Joanna told him.

"Oh… why?" He asked.

"He was just born that way." Jen smiled and patted Kendall's head. _"Kendall, this is Hortense. He's 6."_ She signed to him.

"_Hortense?"_ Kendall asked her, signing his name back.

"_Yes. Do you want to go play with him?"_ She asked.

"_Yes."_ He signed then turned to Hortense. _"Wanna play?"_ He asked.

"_Yes please."_ Hortense signed back. Kendall smiled and took the other by the hand, and pulled him into the house.

"He knows how to sign?" Jen asked in shock.

"Yes. His cousin and aunt are both deaf." Joanna told her.

"It's been hard for Kendall. He has learned so much for a 5 year old." Jen smiled.

"Hortense knows some, but now I guess Kendall can teach him more." Robert stated.

Kendall led Hortense through the house to his playroom.

"_And this is my playroom."_ Kendall signed to Hortense.

"_Cool."_ Hortense smiled.

"_Wanna color Hortense?"_ Kendall asked and grabbed a bin full of coloring books, markers, and crayons.

"_Yes please. But Kendall… Call me Logan. I like my middle name better."_ He told Kendall.

"_Okay. I like the name Logan." _Kendall smiled_. "I'll make you a sign name.* My mama said sign names are very important."_ Kendall told him.

"_I know, my aunt and cousin both sign. They gave me a sign name to."_ Logan smiled and grabbed a coloring book.

"_Oh. Okay."_ Kendall paused, deep in thought. He held up his hand, in the shape of an 'L' and placed it over his heart. _"There. That's your sign name, because you have a special place in my heart. You're my first friend."_ Kendall told him.

"_You're first friend?" _Logan asked.

"_Yeah. No one understand me, so they think I'm a freak." _Kendall told him.

"_That's awful." _Logan reached over and hugged Kendall tight._ "I'm always going to be your friend."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Kendall went to the same school and so Logan tried to help Kendall with school as best he could.

But Logan was in 1st grade. And he had his own things to learn. But his teacher was nice enough to let him go to Kendall's class and interpret when Jen couldn't be there.

"Mrs. Wilson?" Logan knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Logan asked.

"Sure." She nodded and waved at Kendall to get his attention. _"Logan's here."_ She told him. That was all she knew how to say.

"_Logan!" _Kendall smiled big.

"_Hey Kenny!" _Logan smiled and hurried to the seat next to him.

"Hey look! It's freaks friend!" One laughed, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut up!" Logan stood and yelled to the younger boy. "Kendall is my best friend in the whole world! And he's not a freak!" Logan told the boy and signed what he was saying to Kendall as well.

"Thank you Logan." Mrs. Wilson walked over. "Jeff, time out. Now." She scolded.

"_You're_ _my best friend ever." _Kendall told Logan.

"_You're my best friend to." _Logan smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Wanna come over and watch a movie?" _Kendall asked as they walked home from school one day.

"_Sure. Is it okay with your mom?"_ Logan asked.

"_My mom won't be home. She wanted to see if you could come over, and keep me company."_ Kendall smiled.

"_Oh okay. I can."_ Logan nodded. They were at a crosswalk and Kendall was already off the curb. A car was speeding towards the two, the car horn blaring.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed and quickly grabbed Kendall's shirt collar, yanking him back.

They both landed on the sidewalk, on their butts, as the car sped by.

"_Kendall! You almost got hit!" _Logan had tears in his eyes.

"_Don't cry Logan… I'm sorry. I didn't look both ways. Are you okay?" _Kendall crawled over, on his knees, to Logan.

"_Yeah. Just a little shaken up."_ Logan stated.

"_I'm sorry." _Kendall hugged him. _"I'll be more careful." _

They both stood and hurried to Kendall's house.

* * *

><p>*I took sign language when I was in high school. And the teacher aid was a deaf girl. She gave us each a sign name. It was fun. We learned to communicate with her. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't You Hear the Rain?**

Summary: Kendall Knight was born deaf. Logan Mitchel is always by his side. Kogan AU.

"Talking"

"_Signing"_

* * *

><p>"Carlos that is so funny!" Logan laughed at a joke Carlos Garcia had just told. Kendall and Logan had met Carlos just a few weeks before.<p>

"Hey Logan," Carlos pointed to Kendall, who was running towards the two.

"_Hey Kendall." _Logan smiled.

"_Heya Loges." _Kendall spelled out the nickname.

"_Loges?"_ Logan asked.

"_Yeah. I want you to have a nickname that only I call you."_ Kendall smiled then looked over to Carlos. _"Hi Carlos."_ Kendall signed.

"Kendall says hi." Logan told him.

"Well I say hi back." Carlos smiled and waved.

_He says hi back."_ Logan told Kendall.

"Hey, tell him the joke I told you?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Logan nodded. _"Wanna know the joke Carlos just told me?"_

"_Yes!" _Kendall nodded.

"_Okay. Why did the porcupine cross the road?" _Logan asked.

"_Why?" _Kendall asked.

"_He was stuck to the chicken!" _Logan signed then broke into laughter. Kendall smiled big then it fell as he watched Logan laugh. Kendall hung his head then turned and walked away.

Logan looked up and saw Kendall walking away. Logan ran after him, and grabbed his shoulder. Then spun Kendall to face him.

"_Why'd you leave?"_ Logan asked.

"_I wanna hear you laugh… you look so cute when you… I mean…" _Kendall paused. _"I didn't mean to say you were cute… I just…"_

"_It's okay. I knew what you meant. Your smile is cute."_ Logan smiled and hugged him. _"Come on, we're gonna be late." _Logan pulled Kendall along with Carlos to their 2nd grade class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan and Kendall learned more and more sign language as they got older.

Logan was even kind enough to stay back a year, so he could help Kendall with communicating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then when Kendall was 8, Jen got married to Scott Diamond. Kendall liked Scott. He was nice. And the best part was Scott had an 8-year-old son as well, named James. Kendall and James got along great. And now Kendall had 3 friends. Logan, Carlos, and James.

It was hard at first for Scott and James to learn to sign. But James thought it was cool. Like Kendall's own little language.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Kendall turned 10, the doctors said he was old enough to start the surgeries.

"_But Kendall these surgeries are gonna help you hear." _Jen told him.

"_But I'm scared…" _Kendall signed. "_Anyone would be."_

"_Don't be… I'm here."_ Logan told him.

"_Thanks Loges."_ Kendall smiled.

"_Ready Kendall?"_ His doctor asked.

"_Yes."_ Kendall nodded. _"Be here when I wake up?"_ He asked Logan.

"_Of course."_ Logan smiled and hugged the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Over the next year he'll have a surgery every 3 months." The doctor told Kendall's family as they sat around Kendall's recovery room.

"_What'd that quack say?"_ Kendall asked Logan.

"Ha!" Logan laughed out loud causing everyone to stare. "Sorry…" He turned back to Kendall. _"He said that you're going to have a surgery every three months over the next year."_

"_4 surgeries? Crud…"_ Kendall made a face. _"That sounds awful…"_

"_I'll be here for every one."_ Logan told him.

"_Thanks Loges." _Kendall smiled and hugged the brunette.

After Kendall had those 4 surgeries, it seemed like he could hear a little. Not enough to communicate. But he could hear really **REALLY** loud music and by then he had learned to read lips better. But Kendall still talked to Logan through sign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kendall… what do you want to do when you grow up?" _Logan asked as they sat in the tree house that Scott had built.

"_I want to hear."_ Kendall smiled.

"_No. Besides that."_ Logan laughed.

"_I want to get married."_ Kendall told him.

"_To a deaf person? Or hearing?" _Logan asked_._

"_Hearing."_ Kendall told him. _"I'll be able to hear by then. And then I'll become an History teacher." _Kendall paused. _"What about you?"_

"_I want to be a doctor. And I want to get married."_ Logan told him.

"_To who? A pretty lady?" _Kendall asked.

"_Maybe… I'm not sure yet."_

"_I'll just marry you." _Kendall smiled._ "You're the only one who really understands me."_

"_Boys can't marry other boys Kendall_." Logan told him.

"_I know… It was a joke." _Kendall stated.

"_Oh."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Logan? Will we always be best friends?" _Kendall asked one night as they lay under the stars.

"_Forever. Why?" _Logan asked.

"Because… I just don't want to tie you down anymore. You stayed back a grade so I could communicate… you should be in high school already." Kendall frowned.

"I stayed back, for one, because you are my best friend and two, I wanted to help. I'm always here for you." Logan reached over and took ahold of Kendall's hand.

Kendall rolled over to face Logan and smiled.

"_I love you Hortense."_

Logan rolled his eyes. _"I love you to Kendall. You big goof."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Logan… I have to tell you something…" _Kendall stood in front of his mirror and looked himself over. He wore a dark green button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"_What do you have to tell Logan?" _James asked.

"_N…nothing."_ Kendall told him.

"_Lies. You like him don't you…"_ James smiled.

"_Yeah… how did you know?" _Kendall asked.

"_I see how much you love being with him, and how happy he makes you." _James smiled._ "Now do you want me to help you with your collar? Because it's messed up."_

"_Yes please."_ Kendall nodded and allowed James to adjust his shirt.

"_You look all fancy. What's the occasion?"_ Jen asked.

"_I'm taking Logan to dinner. It's our 6__th__ year knowing each other."_ Kendall smiled.

"_That's cool." _Jen smiled._ "Are you gonna need a ride?"_

"_Yes please."_ Kendall nodded.

"_Okay. Just tell me when you are ready." _Jen told him. Kendall slid on his shoes and grabbed his phone.

"_Okay. I'm ready."_

Kendall hurried next door to Logan's house.

He knocked and Logan appeared at the door, already dressed in a bright blue shirt, a black vest, and black jeans.

"_Oh hey Kendall."_ Logan smiled.

"_Hey. Ready to go to dinner?"_ Kendall asked.

"_Yeah…"_ Logan smiled and walked with Kendall out to the car.

"_You okay?"_ Kendall asked.

"_Yeah…"_ Logan nodded.

As they ate dinner Kendall though over a bunch of times what he would say to Logan.

"_Hey Logan?"_ Kendall waited till Logan was finished eating.

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you like anyone?"_

"_No… I thought I did, but I was wrong."_ Logan stated. _"I think it's time to go."_ He added.

"_Oh okay."_ Kendall frowned.

Kendall texted his mom and she picked the two up.

"_You okay Kendall? You seem mad."_

"_No. I'm fine. Just a little sad." _Kendall told him.

"_What about?"_ Logan asked.

"_Oh it's nothing." _Kendall stated.

"_Bye."_ Logan smiled as Jen pulled up in front of the two houses. _"See you tomorrow."_

"_Okay. See you."_ Kendall smiled back then hurried to his house.

"_So did you tell him how you felt?" _James asked once he was in their shared room.

"_No…"_ Kendall slumped on his bed.

"_Why not?"_

"_Logan said he didn't like anyone at the moment… meaning he doesn't like me like I like him…"_ Kendall paused. _"I'm going to bed now…" _He rolled over and turned off his lamp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan looked up from his homework to see Kendall staring at him. _"What?"_

"_Logan… are we just friends?"_

"_Well you're my best friend." _Logan paused. _"Why? What's wrong? Ever since the dinner, you've been different towards me."_ Logan stated.

"_It's just… oh never mind…"_ Kendall hung his head and stood.

"_Where you going?"_

"_To the tree house. I don't wanna do homework." _

"_I'll go with you."_ Logan stood. _"We need to talk…"_

"_Okay…"_ Kendall sighed.

"_So what's up?"_ Logan asked once they were in the tree house.

"_I'm just unsure of things."_ Kendall started.

"_Oh… can I help any?"_ Logan asked.

"_Maybe."_ Kendall paused and leaned over to Logan.

"_Kendall?"_ Logan asked but Kendall had already pushed his lips to Logan's.

"_Sorry."_ Kendall signed once the kiss was over. _"Let's just forget that happened…"_

"_Okay…"_ Logan agreed.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you think this chapter was kinda crappy... : I liked this chapter. :) Well there is one to two more chapters left. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't You Hear the Rain?**

Summary: Kendall Knight was born deaf. Logan Mitchel is always by his side. Kogan AU.

"Talking"

"_Signing"_

"_But James! We have homework…" _Kendall inwardly sighed as he followed the 14-year-old. He was finally well enough to go to school, and he had a crap ton of homework. Once he had turned 13 they had more surgeries scheduled for him and after another whole year, it was almost working. He could hear some things. But not everything.

"_Well Katie is crying… and I can't concentrate…" _James paused. _"You're lucky that you don't have to hear her cry at night…"_

"_I'm lucky? I can't hear James! I wish with all my damn might that I could…" _Kendall felt tears build in his eyes.

"_Kendall I'm sorry!" _James signed.

"_Just leave me alone James!" _Kendall stated and ran off to the tree house behind the house.

Kendall loved his stepbrother… he did. But James just said the wrong things sometimes.

"Kendall! Wait!" James screamed then realized that it was useless.

"James why are you yelling at Kendall?" Jen walked out on the deck with Katie in her arms.

"I'm sorry Jen… I said the wrong thing to Kendall… what can I do to help?" James asked.

"Go get Logan." She stated.

James ran next door and knocked on the door.

"Oh hey James. What's up?" Logan answered the door.

"I messed up and hurt Kendall's feelings… can you talk to him?"

"Where is he?" Logan asked as he and James ran to the back yard.

"He's in the tree house." James pointed.

"Thanks James." Logan stated and hurried to Kendall.

Kendall could feel that someone was coming up but he wasn't sure who it was. He held his BB gun at the hatch.

Logan lifted the door and gasped.

"_Don't shoot!" _Logan signed quickly.

"_I'd never shoot you."_ Kendall set his BB gun down and quickly wiped his face of tears. But more took their place.

"_Don't cry…" _Logan reached over and wiped Kendall's cheek.

"_Sorry…" _Kendall smiled sadly.

"_Tell me what happened?" _Logan asked as he sat Indian style across from Kendall.

"_James… he said that I was lucky because I couldn't hear Katie crying at night…"_

"_Kendall… he didn't mean that…" _Logan told him.

"_I know… but it still hurt…" _Kendall signed.

"_What's one thing you want to hear the most?"_

"_Your voice." _Kendall told him.

"_Besides that." _Logan smiled.

"_The rain… What's it like?" _Kendall asked.

"_I dunno… I guess I never really thought about it." _Logan shrugged.

The two sat and talked back and forth. Eventually Kendall brought up the subject of girls.

"_Who do you like?"_ He asked.

"_You first."_ Logan smiled as he remembered the kiss last year.

"_But… you'll just laugh."_ Kendall frowned.

"_Kendall… I'd never laugh at you." _Logan told him._ "So who do you like?"_

"_I like…"_ He paused as James appeared through the door.

"_Jen says its dinner time… do you still hate me?"_ James asked.

"_No. You're my brother. I can't hate you. You just don't think."_ Kendall smiled and followed James down the ladder.

"_So if it changes anything…"_ Logan stopped and looked at Kendall, then placed a quick kiss on the blondes' cheek. _"I like you."_ Logan told him then ran after James.

"_I like you to." _Kendall signed to Logan's back, a smile spread across his face.

"_So did you and James make up?"_ Jen asked.

"_Yes."_ Kendall nodded. _"He just hit a nerve. But I'm all better now."_ Kendall paused and glanced to his right, over to Logan, who smiled. _"I have other things to worry about now."_

"_Like what?"_ Scott asked.

"_Oh just relationships and what not."_ Kendall told them.

"_Should you date yet? You don't know anyone who is deaf." _Jen worried.

"_Yeah I can date. The person I like knows sign. We talk a lot."_ Kendall told his parents.

"_Oh really? Who?" _Scott asked.

"_It's Logan. Kendall likes Logan." _James told them.

"_Hey!" _Kendall kicked James in the shin.

"Ow!"James yelped._ "He kicked me!"_

"_Don't spread my personal business around." _Kendall snickered then smiled as Logan took his hand under the table.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kendall, this last surgery should allow you to hear."_ The doctor told him.

"_And if I wake up and I can't?" _Kendall asked.

"_Then you won't ever."_ He signed causing Kendall to hang his head.

Logan lifted Kendall's head by his chin. _"You'll be able to hear. I know you will." _Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's nose. _"Good luck Kendall."_

"_Thanks Loges."_Kendall smiled and hugged him tight.

"_We'll be here when you wake up." _Jen told him.

"_Okay." _Kendall nodded and then he was wheeled off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendall woke and looked around. Logan was asleep in the chair next to his bed and his mom, Scott, James, and Katie were no where to be found.

He saw it was dark outside, and the clock said 2:14 a.m.

He rubbed his eyes and continued to stare out the window. The window had water streaks on it and Kendall quietly got out of bed. He lifted the latch, which made a small creaking noise that shocked Kendall. He could hear it. He pushed the window open and heard the patter of rain on the sidewalk outside and then thunder boomed. Kendall started to cry. He could hear rain.

His world of silence was finally broken.*

And when the creak of a door rang through the quiet room, Kendall whipped his head towards the noise.

"_Oh Kendall, you're up." _Jen signed as she walked in.

"_Mom, say something… make a noise… anything." _Kendall told her.

"What do you mean?" Jen both said and signed.

Kendall's green eyes went wide.

"_Mom… I… can… hear… you" _He signed slowly.

"OH MY GOD! KENDALL!" Jen screamed then ran out of the room to get the others.

"Huh what?" Logan jerked awake. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

Kendall looked over at Logan and more tears started to fall.

"_Loges… I can hear you talking…" _Kendall told him.

"No way!" Logan gasped.

Kendall just nodded.

"Oh Kendall!" Logan reached over to him. "You can hear me? For real?" He asked as he wiped the tears from Kendall's cheeks.

Kendall nodded again, wiping Logan's tears away.

"Kendall I love you." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall softly.

"_I love you to."_ Kendall signed once the kiss was over.

"Kendall can you really hear?" James burst into the room.

Kendall nodded quickly. _"I can hear your voice! And mom's! And Logan's!" _Kendall smiled big.

"Wow this is amazing! Now we can talk to each other!" James smiled.

Soon Scott and Jen had returned with the doctor.

"Well it looks like the surgeries were a success." He smiled.

"_Finally…"_ Kendall smiled.

After the doctor left they all kept asked Kendall things and watched, as he would react to their voices.

"Kendall I can't believe you can hear!" Logan smiled.

"_I know. You keep saying that… wait! Someone make Logan laugh!" _Kendall signed.

"Make me laugh? How?" Logan asked.

"You could tickle him." James stated.

Kendall knew for a fact that Logan was ticklish. They had engaged in many tickle fights over silly things.

Kendall smiled and reached over, gripping Logan's sides.

"N… No! Kendall… S…stop it! I'm… ser… serious!" Logan gasped between laughs. "Ah Kendall!" He was laughing full on now. Which made Kendall smile even more.

He finally stopped and Logan smiled.

By then Jen, Scott, James, and Katie had all left the room to give them privacy.

"_Logan, you're laugh is amazing… I love it…" _Kendall told him.

"_You're amazing… and I love you." Logan told him and they leaned in for another kiss._

"_I can't wait to hear you talk." _Logan told him on the way to Kendall's speak therapist.

"_I'm scared. What if I can't?" _Kendall asked.

"_You will be able to." _Logan smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek.

"_Are you sure?"_ Kendall asked.

"_100%!"_ Logan smiled and kissed his temple. _"I love you."_

"_I love you to." _Kendall smiled.

"_So what's the first thing you want to learn to say?" _The woman, Anna, asked as she and Kendall sat in her office.

"_Logan." _Kendall told her.

"_Logan? Why?" _She asked.

"_That's my boyfriends name." _Kendall smiled.

"_Anything else you wanna learn today?"_

"_I love you and mommy." _Kendall smiled.

"_Okay. We'll start with Logan first."_

"Okay. Llllloooogggggaaaannnnn." She pronounced out slowly.

"Llll…ooo…gg…" Kendall paused. _"This is so hard!" _He sighed.

"_You'll get it."_ Anna smiled. "Try again."

"Lllooooggggaannn…" Kendall sounded it out. "Loooggaannn."

"You're getting it." She smiled.

"Lllooogaan… Loogaan… Logan…" Kendall paused. "Logan." A smile spread over his face. _"I talked!" _

"Good job!" Anna smiled. "Now wanna learn mommy or I love you next?"

"_Mommy." _Kendall told her.

By the end of the two-hour session, Kendall had learned; Logan, I love you, Mommy, and even James.

Kendall waited as Logan came to walk with him home.

"_Hey Kenny!" _Logan waved. _"Did you learn anything yet?"_

"_Only a few words…" _Kendall smiled.

"_Do I get to hear one?" _Logan asked.

"_Maybe…"_ Kendall smiled.

Logan turned and headed towards the door.

Kendall took a deep breath and spoke in a timid voice.

"Logan…" He said softly, causing Logan to stop in his tracks. "Logan…" Kendall spoke up a little louder this time.

Logan turned around quickly, his eyes wide.

"I… love you… Logan." Kendall told him.

"Oh my god! Kendall!" Logan hurried over and hugged Kendall tightly. "You learned my name?"

"I love… you…" Kendall told him again.

"I love you to Kenny." Logan smiled. "Say my name again." He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Logan…" Kendall smiled.

"Lets get you home so you can talk to your mom." Logan smiled and pulled Kendall out the door.

They walked home and Kendall parted with Logan so Kendall could have some time alone with his mom.

Kendall opened the front door and heard Jen in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kendall called out.

"Kendall?" Jen rushed down the hall to the front room.

"Mommy!" Kendall smiled and rushed to her.

"Oh Kendall! You said mommy!" Jen gasped and hugged her son tightly.

"I love you mommy." Kendall stated and hugged her tightly.

"I love you to baby boy." Jen sniffed as tears fell.

"I heard talking… is someone here?" James asked as he wondered down from his room.

"James!" Kendall smiled.

"Kendall!" James gasped and ran down the rest of the stairs before pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's amazing… it's been a whole year…" Logan smiled as he and Kendall walked along a path in the woods.

"Yeah… The trees… are… so pretty…" Kendall smiled. He was still learning new words every day, but talking was still hard to do. He would stumble over some words.

The two stopped in the middle of the deserted path. Leaves of red, orange, and yellow hanging above them and blowing around on the ground.

"_I love you Hortense."_ Kendall smirked.

"_I love you too."_ Logan smiled and pulled Kendall in close.

* * *

><p>*I honestly have no idea if that would ever work... just go with it!<p>

* * *

><p>Did ya like it? I hope you all did... :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Can't You Hear the Rain?**

Summary: Kendall Knight was born deaf. Logan Mitchel is always by his side. Kogan AU.

"Talking"

"_Signing"_

"Morning Mrs. Diamond." Logan knocked on the doorway of the kitchen.

"Logan… I told you to call me Jen." She smiled.

"Sorry…" Logan smiled. "Is Kendall home?" Logan looked around.

"That boy is still in bed." Jen laughed.

"Morning Jen!" James rushed through the kitchen, stopping to pop a few pieces of bread in the toaster. "Morning Logan." James smiled.

"Where you headed today on this lovely Saturday?" Jen asked.

"To hang with Carlos." James smiled.

"Oh okay." Jen smiled. The toaster sent off and James grabbed the food before hurrying towards the door.

"Morning Jamie." Katie moseyed down the stairs with Scott right behind her.

"Morning Katie." James scooped up the toddler and kissed her head.

"Where you headed son?"

"To Carlos' house." James smiled. "Bye dad." James stated as he rushed out the door.

"Oh good morning Logan." Scott smiled as he passed the boy.

"Good morning Mr. Diamond." Logan paused as he gave Logan that look. "Scott."

"There ya go." He laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go wake Kendall up." Logan stated as he kissed Katie's head.

"Okay. Good luck getting that lazy bum outta bed." Scott chuckled.

Logan made his way up the stairs and to the second door on the left.

"Kendall… wake up…" Logan opened the door to Kendall's bedroom. "Kendall?" Logan ran his hand through his hair and scratched at the stubble on his 17-year-old chin. Logan smiled as he watched the blonde soundly sleep in his bed.

Kendall rolled over onto his back and caused the blanket to fall off him.

Kendall was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Oh Kendall…" Logan smirked and walked over to his bed and climbed over the blonde, and straddled his waist. "Kendall… wakey wakey…" Logan leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kendall's nose.

Kendall groaned and blinked a few times.

"H-hey… Logie." Kendall smiled.

"How are you my love?" Logan asked.

"What?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"How are you?" Logan asked again, slightly confused.

"Why are you whispering?" Kendall asked, a little louder than he should have.

"I'm not…" Logan sat up.

"Yes… You are!" Kendall stated, sitting up.

"Kendall?" Logan stood and eyes went wide.

"Why can I barely hear you?" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall… what's happening?" Logan cried out.

"MOM!" Kendall screamed out.

Logan gripped Kendall's' shoulders, getting him to look at him.

"_It's okay… don't panic… I'm here…" _Logan signed to the frantic blonde.

"_But Logan… my hearing… please keep talking to me… I need to hear your voice…" _Kendall signed as tears streamed down his eyes.

"I'm here…" Logan hugged him.

"What's going on!" Jen rushed ran through the door with Scott right behind her.

"Mom! My hearing… it's going away…" Kendall sobbed, clinging to Logan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"From the test we've been running…" The doctor looked up from his charts. "It's not good…"

"What?" Kendall asked.

"_Kendall…" _Logan paused. _"Your hearing is going away…" _

"NO!" Kendall stood. "This isn't fair!" Kendall sobbed and pushed past the doctors and ran out of the room.

"Kendall wait!" Logan hurried after him. Kendall ran down the hall and hit the elevator button. It opened and Kendall hurried to push the roof button.

"Kendall… Kendall… wait…" Logan slid into the elevator right before the door slid closed.

"No Logan… Soon I won't be able to hear…" Kendall sobbed. "I wanna hear your voice… I can't go back into the silence… I just can't!" Kendall collapsed onto the floor.

"Shh… Kendall… it's okay…" Logan wrapped the blonde in his arms. "It'll be okay… I fell in love with you… for you…" Logan told him.

"But… Logie… I love your voice… your laugh… I love sound… I can't go back to never hearing you…" Kendall sobbed.

"Oh Kendall…" Logan took Kendall's face in his hands, the emerald eyes standing out against his bloodshot eyes. "I wish this wasn't happening to you…" Logan held him close. They rode to the roof, then back down to the floor where Jen was. By then Kendall had calmed down some.

"Oh Kendall… are you okay!" Jen asked.

"Mommy… I don't wanna go back to the silence…" Kendall sobbed.

Jen gasped and held Kendall to her tightly. "Shh… baby… it'll be okay…"

"But it won't be! The surgeries failed! I won't be able to hear…" Kendall cried.

"How love will he have before he's completely deaf again?" Logan asked the doctor.

"A few weeks? Maybe a month." He said sadly.

"Okay…" Kendall sniffed and rubbed his eyes dry.

"Let's go for a walk." Logan gripped Kendall's hand and led him out of the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"Everywhere…" Logan stated.

Logan took him to the park so he could hear the water fall, so he could hear the leaves blow in the wind. They kept hands latched tight as Kendall listened, tears falling the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jen… is Kendall busy?" Logan asked as he knocked on the wall of the kitchen.

"He's in his room… he's been there all day…" Jen sighed softly.

"Is it…" Logan paused.

"It's gone…" Jen sniffed. "He can't hear anymore…"

"It's only been ten days…" Logan wiped a tear away. "I'm gonna go see him."

"Okay Logan." Jen nodded as Logan turned and rushed up the flight of stairs.

Logan reached Kendall closed door and reached up to knock, only to mentally punch himself. He opened it slowly and saw Kendall hunch over on his bed, a pillow in his lap, a large dark spot covered a good third of the pillow. The entire scene broke the older boys' heart.

Logan leaned on the end of the bed, and Kendall's head shot up.

"_Kendall… baby…" _Logan signed first.

"_Please just go…"_ Kendall begged, then broke into louder sobs.

Logan frowned in sadness as he crawled to Kendall and pulled him into a hug. Kendall sobbed against Logan's chest as he clung to the brunette. Logan managed to sit and pull the blonde into his lap.

Logan felt helpless, as his boyfriend sobbed in his lap, Kendall had finally broke the silence… just to be shoved right back.

Logan lifted his head as Kendall sat up and looked at Logan.

"_Logan… you'll still love me right?"_

"_Baby… I loved you before all this… I'll love you after all this…" _Logan told him quickly.

"_Forever and ever?" _Kendall asked.

"_Forever and ever!" _Logan leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kendall's nose. _"Kendall…. Just because all this happened… doesn't mean that I want to spend my life with you any less…. You're my world…"_

"_You're my world to Logie…" _Kendall smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kendall… I have something I wanna ask." _The now 21 year old brunette signed to the blonde as they stood in the middle of their favorite park.

"_Logan… what are we doing here? It's cold… I just wanna go get my coffee…" _Kendall huffed, his warm breath went into the cold November air.

"_One second babe… I have something important…" _Logan smiled.

"_Well?" _Kendall asked.

"_Kendall… we've known each other for so long now… 15 years… and I've loved you the entire time… uhm… and I wanted to know…" _Logan paused and got down on one knee. _"Kendall Knight, will you… marry me?"_

Kendall gasped, jaw dropped as he stared at the brunette. Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a little box.

"_Yes! A million times yes!" _Kendall nodded and flung himself to the brunette. Logan smiled and slid the gold band onto Kendall's finger before wrapping his own arms around him in a hug.

"_I told you I'd love you forever." _Logan kissed Kendall's cheek.

"_And I'll always trust you with that."_ Kendall smiled.

* * *

><p>Now... it's over... did you like it? I know it seemed a bit rushed... but I hope none of you hate me for taking his hearing again...<p> 


End file.
